New York Boarding Academy of Bending and Preforming Arts
by New Beginings
Summary: Everyone is off to highschool in this Modern AU fanfic! The year is filled with drama, love, horrible teachers, music, bending, revenge, sports, dances, homework, and one verry special field trip. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm so exited to be writing fanfiction again. I really hope you guys like my first story. It's somewhat similar to kataang-or-zutaras fanfic and I promise I'm not copying! **

**I will try and post weekly updates to this story. Please favorite and leave a review. I always love reading them! I am alwyas open to requests. I will also post polls at the ends of some chapters to get your opinion on some things. **

**As much as I begged Bryke won't hand Avatar over to me. **

Katara POV

I could barely contain my exitement as we drove through the mountains on our way to the New Yourk Academy of Bending and Preforming Arts. I had been given a full scholarship for being extremely "gifted" in waterbending.

My older brother Sokka on the other hand wasn't so lucky. He had to pay full price. My dad thought it would be a good idea if I had him to look after me, but the truth is, I don't need him. I can look after myself. I loved him and all but he could really get on my nerves.

"Hey, Katara! Do you think there will be any wildlife on campus?" He asked from across the car with a mouth full of beef jerky. "Because I really don't want to be late to class because a bear decided to-"

"We're here!" Our dad interupted.

I squeeled and jumped out of the car. The second I got out, I took a long, deep breath of fresh clean air. The dark green forest leaves surrounded the school, letting just enough light through the leaves to light up campus. The sidewalks where light brown stone with lots of little designs carved in. Looking up, I saw the main building with the four elements carved in. Earth, Water, Fire, and Air. The grounds where full of students, some in uniform, some not.

"Katara! Come get your suit case!" Sokka barked from behind the car.

"Geeze I'm coming!" I retorted as I started to walk to the trunk.

"Katara?" My fathers gentle voice filled my ears. "I'm going to miss you so much. Will you email me every day?" He asked with a goofy smile on his face.

"Of course, daddy. Why woulden't I?" I Laughed and gave him a goodbye hug.

"Want your stuff?" Sokka asked as he shoved my siutcase into my arms.

"Gosh who peed in your cereal this morning?" I asked. Sokka burst out laughing and I laughed a bit as well.

"Welcome to AFBA!" Two women said in unison. "Our names are Lo and Li. We are the school guidence councilors. Here are your information packets." They said handing us both folders full of papers. "Find your way to your rooms and make your self at home." They both turnneed away into the main building.

"Man those two are creepy. I will be needing no guidence this year." I laughed as I looked through my folder. "Building two, room 45" I told Sokka as I looked at my ID card.

"I'm also in building two. Room 56" He replied while shutting his folder. "You heard what the creepy ladies said. Let's make ourselves at home!" He announced.

We began walking along the twisting sidewalks of campus, glancing ar our maps from time to time trying to find building two.

10 MINUETS LATER

"Oh my god we finaly found it! I laughed as we walked into a tall building. When I saw what was inside, I felt like jumping up and down. The room had silver wall full of posters and TV's. There where big comfy chairs everywhere and some of them where hanging from the ceeling. There was a tall swirily green metal staircase.

"This is the coolest school ever." I whispereed as I started making my way to the staircase. My siutcase banged againt each step while i walked up the stairs to my room.

I turnned to the left to get off the staircase to the fourth floor. There where about 20 rooms, 10 going left and 10 going right. Now it was time to find room 45. I knew it would be one of the first in the hall so it didn't take me long to find. I could hear someone inside. She was listening a cover of Niki Minages "Marilyn Monroe" with a girl singing and playying violin. When I opened the door, I realized she was not listening, but playing. She was the one making music.

She had long, straight strawbwerry blonde hair and big nerdy glasses with thick lenses. Her eyes where bright green and the second she ssaw me, she immediately stopped playing and looked quite embarassed.

"Oh. Uhh.." She stuttered. "I'm Jenna, but you can call me Jenn." She shyly stuck her hand out.

"Hi, Jenn. My name is Katara!" I smiled shaking her hand. "You're a really good singer. I could hear you outside the door."

"Aww thanks. That's what I got my scholarship for. Music. I can earthbend a little, but I'm not that good." Jenn said a bit more confidently. "Have you met our other room mate yet?" She asked curiously.

"No I haven't. But I bet She will be here-"

"Talking about me?" Someone interupted. "I'm your new roommate and I'm taking this bed." She said ploping all of her stuff down on the bed closest to her. "I'm Toph." The girl announced.

"Umm, I'm Katara." I greeted. Man, I hope these girls get along! They just seem so different!

"Hi. I'm Jenn." She chimed in. "So how should we decorate our room?" Jenn asked with a huge grin on her face.

"I don't care." Toph said in a dull tone. "I'm blind, and before you ask I see by feeling the vibrations in the ground using earthbending."

Jenn looked at her and nodded slowly as she tried to comprehend what she had said. "Ok so Katara and I will just do the decorating I guess." She responded. "This weekwnd we can go get some paint and decorations if you want."

"That sounds great!" I squeaked. I even got to paint my own room! This was amazing! I'm so glad i got to go to highschool here.

"Do we have to put on uniforms?" Jenn wondered out loud as she looked through her siutcase.

I opened my folder and paged through my student handbook. "Yea I think so." I replied. I was still unsure of myself.

"I don't want to get in trouble. I'm going to wear mine!" Jenn pulled out her uniform and headed to the bathrooms. The uniforms here for girls had a skirt that came about 5 inches above the knee and black panty-hoes. The skirt was dark read and navy blue and the top was navy blue as well. We where aloud to acsessorize any way we wanted. The boys can wear dark blue jeans and a navy blue dress shirrt with a blue, red, or green tie.

I took my uniform out of my bag and grabbed the door handle when Toph started to speak. "You can change in here. I'm blind." She reminded me.

"DINNER

I looked around the luch room trying to find Jenn or Toph. I looked pretty stupid just wandering around. I saw a table with three girls and one open seat. The girl on the right had a long brain down her back and was talking in a perky high pitched voice. The other one had a frown on her face and didnt look interested in anything. The one in the middle was clearly the queen bee. She shot anyone she didn't like an evil glare, and some peopel she would smile and wave at. I made my way to her table and took a deep breath.

"Can I sit over here?" I asked politely. She stopped talking and looked up at me.

"Excuse me?" She said with a smile. "Get lost pesant." She scoffed. The girl pointed in the opposite direction while her little minions laughed.

"Hey, Katara!" A familiar voice yelled. "Come sit with us!" It was Jenn, Toph, Sokka, and two other boys. I quickly made my way over to their table, trying not to think about those girls.

"Why where you talking to Azula?" One of the boys asked confused. He had dark messy hair, and a large scar covering his left eye.

"I don't know, I just didn't know where to sit." I admitted.

"Well don't take anything she says to hard. She is mean to pretty much everyone. By the way, I'm Zuko. I share a room with your brother."

"I do too." The other boy said with a smile. "I'm Aang." He had blue tatoos covering his body. His eyes where the most amazing silver color...

"Ugh!" Toph gagged as she grabbed her napkin and spit something into it. "What in the hell did I just eat!"

"It's supposed to be meatloaf but I think it's whatever wildlife they find dead on the road all ground up and fried." Zuko sighed. "Get used to it. The food is always gross here."

"Then what do I eat?" Toph questioned. I was actualy curious to hear his response.

"I just go to the gas station on weekends and stock up on food. I just hide it in my computer desk." He informed me.

"Attention students, I would like to welcome you to ABPA. I am principal Ozia. I'm sure we can all get along if you follow the rules located in your student handbook. I would also like to remind you to sign up for student council! Elections are going to be held this October!" A deep voice boomed from the stage. "I hope you get a good night rest and to see you all in the morning!" He stepped offf the stage and into a door that probably lead to his office.

"That's my father." Zuko sighed. "I'm going to make an emotional backstory short, he likes my sister more than me."

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Do we seriously have to get up at 6 AM?" Toph asked us.

"Yes." Jenn and I responded in unison.

"No. I refuse to wake up at 6 AM." She screamed.

"Toph keep it down over there! We don't want to wake up the entire building! It's almost midnight!" Jenn whispered angrily. "You're waking up at 6 so deal with it!"

I just lie on my bed and think about that boy I saw earlier. Aang was it? He was really cute... wait no! I was hear to focus on my studies not boys! I made myself a promise before I left! Go to sleep Katara.. Go to sleep.

**I really hope you guys liked it! I wish i could have made it 3k words but then I would have gone into the next chapter. I will post another chapter before January 5th wich is next Sunday.**

**I have a friend reading this. Hello Sophie. I just got the best dang chicken tenders. **

**POLL! **

**What ships do you want to see? You can ship anyone with anyone. Even Zukaang. I will seriously do it if you all wanted me too that bad. I really want you to focus on Zuko and Sokka. I want one vote for who Sokka should be with and one vote for who Zuko should be with ready set go. **

**ALWAYS open to sugestions and critisism. I understand there are many errors in my story and my reason is I have no way of correcting my writing because of the program I'm using. Thank you! **

**REVIEW!**


	2. First Day part 1

**I was happy that I got a few favorites and reviews right after I posted chapter 1! I'm shooting for 2.5K words or more per chapter. I responded to your reviews below.**

**Guest: I will be putting a bit of Zutara in the story even though I ship kataang with my soul! I know he does have pretty cool eyes, mine are the same color! Yes, I'm changing up the charecters a bit, making them my own.**

**Logan1300: Thank you so much :) **

**KATAANG4LIFE: I wrote your votes down! Thank you!**

**Toko is my OTP: I love Zuko too! I'm trying to put every ship in in some way shape or form. I can't promise it's the main focus in the story but I can promise it will be in there!**

**Guest: Thank you very much. I wrote your votes down! **

**Man you guys are putting a lot of pressure on me!**

**As much as I begged, Bryke won't hand Avatar over to me! **

Jenn POV

I woke up to 3 different phone alarms at 6 AM.

_WE'RE BEAUTIFUL LIKE DIAMONDS IN THE SKYYY _(Mine)

_HEY BEAUTIFUL I VE SEEN YOU COMMING _(Katara's)

_I'M IN THE CLUB HIGH OF PURP WITH SOME SHADES ON _(Toph's)

Two of the three stopped in a few seconds, but 23 stayed on.

Toph lay motionless in her bed. I could tell she was awake, she just didn't want to be.

"Hey, wake up sunshine." Katara joked as she hit her with a pillow. "We're gonna be late on our first day!"

"Don't care. Sleep important." Toph mumbled from under her pillow. This was gonna take some effort.

I walked over to her bed and grabbed both of her feet, and pulled her off her bed and onto the floor. She made a weird noise that sounded like a cat being sent through a wood chopper then kicked me square in the face.

"Oh my god! What's your problem?" I cried cupping my face in my hands.

"NEVER TOUCH MY FEET!" She yelled back.

Katara rushed over and took my hands off my face to inspect the damage. "I don't think she broke anything, but you're going to have a briuse for a while." She whispered. "I would heal it if I could!"

I sighed and grabbed my uniform. "Thanks Katara. Let's go get ready." I walked out tward the bathrooms with Katara.

"What is her problem? I get that she was tired but she didn't have to kick you in the face!" Katara was clearly just as frusterated as I was with our roomate.

"Oh my god are you okay?" A girl asked as she was walking by. She had short brown hair and grey eyes.

"Oh, yea, umm, I just fell?" I stuttered. Wait, why did I just lie?

"Oh I do lots of makeup, I bet I could cover up the briuse for you! My name is Suki." I really wanted to trust this girl but it was hard.

"It's ok, I think I can handle it. Thanks for your offer though!" I responded. I felt bad, I just had trust issues.

"That's ok. See ya later!" She perked up.

"I would have let her I just don't know her-"

"It's okay. I get it. I woulden't let some stranger do my makeup either" Katara interupted.

BREAKFAT

Katara POV

It was me, Jenn, Zuko, Sokka, and Aang sitting around in our uniforms at 7 AM complaining about whatever crap had been put in front of us.

"Hey, Zuko have we compared scheduals yet?" I asked curiously. Comparing scheduals had been the activity of the morning.

I grabbed mine from my bag and took his from his hand.

JANE, KATARA, WATERS

7:00-7:45 Breakfast

8:00-9:00 Bending with Master Pakku

9:15-10:15 Math with Masted Jeong Jeong

10:30-11:30- (First day, tryouts) Music with Long Feng B) Drama with Aunt Wu

11:45-12:45 Lunch

1:00-2:00 Science with Admiral Zhao

2:15-3:15- Language Arts with Master Piandao

3:30-4:30- Creative Writing with Guru Pathik B) Physical education with The Boulder

4:45-5:45 History with Master Iroh

6:00-7:00 Dinner

7:00-10:00 Student freetime

10:00 All students in their building

11:00 All students in rooms

"We have everything the same exept bending." I said as I handed him back his schedual.

Just then, Toph walked by our table silently and sat down over by Suki. We all watched her just leave.

"What's with her?" Sokka asked as he inspected his "Oatmeal".

"She kicked me in the face when I tried waking her up so me and Katara left her in the dorm while we walked over here." Jenn whisperd in a verry iritated and stiff voice. "That's how I got this briuse!" She took of her glasses and showed the table the t-shaped briuse on her was lucky. Her glasses did a pretty good job of hiding it.

FIRST PERIOD

I had to jog to get from the dining hall all the way to the gym, where the bending clasrooms where located.

I pushed open the heavy door and ran past The Boulder's gym class. Everyone was staring at me. I knew I had come in the wrong way. At the back of the gym there where four doors. One had the earth symbol painted on it, the other water, fire and non-bending. I tried to push the water door open, but it woulden't budge. Then I saw the "Pull" sign. I'm such an idiot!

The bell rang right as I sat down. The room was blue with wooden floors and a big whiteboard in the front of the room. There was also a door in the back wich most likely lead to wherever we would be doing our bending.

"Hello class, my name is Master Pakku, I am ABPA's waterbending master. I would like you to remain silet while I go over the rules. Number one, all homework that is turnned in late will recive a D at the best. No exeptions."

Master Pakku went on for what felt like hours just talking about rules. Eventualy he passesd out textbooks and made us write our names in the front cover and all the usual first day of class junk.

I got bored quickly and looked around for people I knew. The only person I saw was Aang. I din't know he was a waterbender! He just got more and more perfect..

SECOND PERIOD

I got to this class much easier then bending. Math had its own seperate building with four different halls for four differnt grades. The room was covered in white boards and there where Expo markers everywhere. The smell made me dizzy. I guess I would just have to get used to it.

Everyone I had met so fat was in this class. Azula, Zuko, Aang, Sokka, Jenn, Toph, Suki...

"Good morining class. Welcome to second period math. I am Master Jeong Jeong. I also teach firebending in the afternoons, so some of you may have me twice."

Zuko facepalmed and I stifled a laugh. The poor guy had him twice a day! That must suck.

This class was worse than I expected. He gave us our textbooks and started the first lesson right away.

"Factorizing a cubic function given one of the factors.."

Then' he wrote this on the board-

_Given that (x+3) is one factor of 2 x to the power of 3 - x to the power of 2 -18 x+9, find the other factors_

I'm doomed. He kept on blabbering then everyone started scribbling in their notebooks.

"Katara? Can you awnser this problem?" Jeong Jeong asked. Oh sh*t. I'm doomed.

"Umm, I haven't finished working yet." I lied.

"Verry well. Jenn?" He asked as he turnned his head. "You have your hand up. Go ahead."

"Our factors are now x plus three and two x to the power of two minus 7 x plus 3. We now factorize two x to the power of two minus seven x plus threee to 2x minus 1 x minus 3 so the complete factors are, x plus three, two x minus 1 and x minus 3. If we where asked to solve the equation of our original cubic function we will have x plus three, two x minus 1 and x minus 3 equals zero. So x equals 3 or x equals one half or x equals 3." Jenn finished and everyone just stared.

"Very well done Jenn!" Jeong Jeong praised. Jenn just sat there blushing. She obviously was embarassed of all the attention she was recieving.

Now I had a reason to hate this class. My roomate was a know-it-all.

THIRD PERIOD

Apparently our first day of music is all tryouts. You can try out for band or chorus and I was probably going to go for chorus. I played piano but I just didn't want to put in the extra effort of practicing every day. If I failed both auditions, they just stick those kids in general music where you learn about famous musicians and stuff.

"Alright everyone take a seat! I am Long Feing and I am the music teacher. Today we will be holding tryouts. If you are trying out for band, I would like you to sit on the left side of the room. Chorus tryouts on the right. I will be starting with chorus. You are to sing 1 piece, you may play piano if you like or you may have someone from band acompany you. That will also count for their audition. If you want to sign up for general music please go to the back of the room."

Everyone began shifting and moving around. I saw Jenn with a violin on the band side. Everyone else was on the chorus side.

"You there, up up up!" Long Feing said to me. I was first? Oh no.. no no no no NO.

"Can I wait a bit?" I asked hopefully. "I need more time."

"Nonsense. Up. Now." He whisperd as he brought me to the front of the room.

I gave my name and sat down at the piano. "I will be singing _Defying Gravity_ from the musical Wicked." I placed my hands on the keys and took a deep breath. I played the first notes.

_Something has changed within me _

_Something is not the the same_

_I'm through with playing by the rules of someone elses game_

_Too late for second guessing, _

_Too late to go back to sleep_

_It's time to trust my instincts_

_Close my eyes and leap_

_It's time to try defying gravity.._

The song ended and everyone clapped. Long Feing smiled and shouted "NEXT"

"That was amazing Katara." Aang whispered as I sat down.

"Aww thanks. I was really nervous." I whispered back.

The rest of the auditions where pretty interesting. One kid played party in the USA on his tuba.

When Jenn's audition came, she played a cover of Radioactive by Imagine Dragons and everyone was surprised at how amazing she sounded and how calm she was in front of everyone. Five chorus members sang the words and I couldent belive how amazing they where. They probably got the most applause.

LUNCH

The luch lady put a piece of pizza on my plate and told me to "Move it". I walked over to our table and sat down and sighed.

"So how has your day been going?" I asked the whole table.

"I think my mushroom just crawled away." Aang whispered as he sated at horror at whatever was in front of him. "I'm not eating." He pushed his tray out in front of him.

"It sucked because I have every class with Jenna." Toph scoffed. Here we go..

"Don't call me Jenna!" Jenn yelled. "And this whole YEAR is going to suck because I have to spend it with you!"

"Guess what? I'm going to go sit with Suki again because I CAN'T BE AROUND YOU." Toph screamed at Jenn.

"GREAT NOW I DON'T HAVE TO LOOK AT YOUR UGLY FACE!"

"Both of you stop!" Aang yelled as he put his hands up. "If you're going to fight your going to do it where I don't have to listen yo you!"

Toph was already up and gone and with Suki. Why can't they just get along?

FOURTH PERIOD

I walked into the science building about 5 minuets before class started. The sience hall was full of kids science progects and live animals. I was fine with the science projects, but having millions of tiny reptiles staring at you is pretty creepy.

I fould the door that said "Commander Zhao". I reached out and twisted the silver handel and this time I made sure I pushed the door open.

I looked around the room for empty seats and I almost screamed when I saw an open seat next to Aang. I ran over to where he was sitting and quickly sat down. I put my bookbag on the back of my chair and looked over at him.

"Hey." I said with a smile. I felt really awkward talking to him.

"Hi, Katara." He replied. We got into a real conversation about math class and Jenn and Toph's war, until some counciler came up too Aang and said:

"Avatar Aang, we need to speak with you about your bending classes. It will only take a moment."

"Sorry, Katara. I'll be right back." He blushed as he got up and walked away.

HE WAS THE AVATAR? Sweet Jesus how can this guy get any better? I guess that was the problem. He can't get any better. Somone that perfect would never go out with me in a million years.

Admiral Zaho walked into the classroom slowly and looked over the students in the class. I felt uncomfortable as his eyes stopped at me for a few seconds and moved on.

"Good afternoon class. I can not promise today will be exiting, but I can promise you will learn something!" Admiral Zaho had a huge smile on his face. You could tell it was one of those "I hate my job" smiles.

Then he went on for about 20 minuets just talking about his life. Aang came back sometime in the middle of that. We started passing notes back and forth.

Bold: Aang

Italics: Katara

_Are you really the Avatar?_

**Yes sorry I never told you**

_Is that why you have the tatoos?_

**Yep**

_So you're only going to be in my bending class the first quarter?_

**Ya sorry! I really like waterbending**

That's when the class ended.

**Well there's part 1! I hope you guys liked it. I've decided to post new chapters every Sunday from now on. I'm sorry about the spelling errors.**

**I'm also sorry if I never replied to your comment. I will try as hard as I can. Keep giving me sugestions I love them!**


End file.
